Love Puppy
by MagicalWinry
Summary: SBRL! Remus is in love. RLSB! Guess who with. High T rating, you've been warned!
1. Boy?

Disclaimer: The Characters and the magic of the Harry Potter world were created by the all powerful J. K. Rowling. I just come up with interesting 'what if' scenarios and post them on the internet and wait for reviews that will boost my self-esteem.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was love at first sight.

Well, I can't speak for him, but for me . . . it was like time had stopped and all was perfect and right with the world. As he stepped into the train car, he brushed his long fingers threw his chin length, black hair. A pair of the smokiest blue/gray eyes I had ever seen made contact with my warm golden ones. Then my angel spoke to me, my heart skipped a beat and my palms became sweaty. His beautiful voice stopped speaking . . . I hadn't caught a word of what he said.

"Hum?" I asked, not trusting my voice. Afraid my current desire to kiss his soft-looking lips would be spoken.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" He asked again. For the first time I noticed his friend, who looked like he was in dire need of a hair brush. It seriously looked like a small black animal was attacking his head, oddly enough it suited him.

"Oh! Sure, I mean, I don't mind!" I blushed as he sat across from me and his friend sat next to him.

"Hi, I'm Sirius and this is my best mate James," Sirius said. Then he waited for my name with a pause.

I looked at my lap; took a deep breath and spoke my first actual words to him. _I hope he loves my voice as much as I love his_, I thought. "Remus," I whispered. I saw confusion in his beautiful eyes when I looked up. Apparently I hadn't spoken loud enough. I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat. "Remus . . . Remus Lupin," I said a little louder.

His confused frown turned into a small smile. "Remus Lupin," my love whispered loud enough for me to hear. I shivered in delight; I absolutely _love_ it when he says my name.

"Well, hello Remus Lupin," James said with a large smile that didn't effect me as much as Sirius'. "What house do you want to sort into?"

I told them I wanted at least Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, I knew _I_ wouldn't get Gryffindor. My mom has always told me how smart and kind I am. But I knew I'd end up in Slytherin and I told the black haired boys as much. What I didn't tell them was how I knew I'd end up there. It's because of my _evil_ blood. I'm tainted, bitten by a werewolf when I was six. There's no way the _clean_ houses would want something so dirty in their rooms.

James went on about how he _knew_ he would be in Gryffindor. He became rather big- headed and full of himself. James knew what he wanted and he knew he'd get it. Not only did he state the fact that everyone in his family was Gryffindor, but also counted off all of his personality traits that corresponded with the Gryffindor traits.

He shut up when Sirius smacked him in the head and told James to shut his cocky trap. Sirius' words, not mine. Then Sirius told me what house he wanted. I was trying to pay attention to him as he said he too would most likely be a Slytherin because of his blood-line. I would love to be in the same house as him, in the same common room, same bedroom, same bed . . . NO! I mustn't think about THAT! I need to get my mind out of the gutter. I was blushing as I pushed the image of Sirius and me kissing feverishly in a bed.

" . . . . Gryffindor; that's the house I truly want," the object of my day-dream was saying. It was then that something, I'm not sure what, but something seemed . . . I don't know . . . off: out of place, wrong, odd . . . dirty. I didn't realize it until we were falling asleep in our dorm.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

James, Sirius and I were sorted into the same house to my utter amazement, Gryffindor. We were even in the same bedroom, (sadly it's only one per bed) along with a chubby boy named Peter. (The fifth bed was empty.)

I was laying there in my bed with a full stomach and my new best friends near by. I could hear James' loud snores, Peter mumbling in his sleep, and Sirius I believed to be dead. He wasn't making a sound at all; I could not even hear his breathing.

_Sirius . . . he is perfect,_ I thought. My ears are sensitive and I'm easily woken by most noises. I took my wand from my night stand and put a silencing charm on Peter and James' beds, as I do with my mother's room.

Peace and quite. . .

As I sat my wand down I glanced over at my sleeping beauty. I lay back down thinking of how easy it would be to slip into his bed and start kissing his moist lips and sucking the wet muscle in his mouth. In my mind: _I'm in his bed trailing kisses across his jaw, then nipping and sucking the smooth skin on his neck. Sirius' head is back and he's moaning my name. I crawl on top of him, straddling his hips. "Oh, Sirius," I whisper as we look into each others eyes, his glowing gray in the moon light. This is the only time in which I like the moon. I whisper his name again, loving the way it feels on my lips. Now I'm kissing him again, putting all of the passion in my heart in to the kiss that tastes like milk-chocolate. Oh, how I _love_ chocolate._

_The growing pressure in my pants causes me to grind my hips down on his._

That's where my dream ends. Reality comes crashing down on me as I groaned at both the heat that was racing to my groin and the fact the Sirius is a BOY!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(A/N) Review Please, unless you don't want the story to continue.


	2. Over the years

Disclaimer: If you really want to read a disclaimer read the one from the first chapter, all it says is that I don't own Harry Potter. . . but damn I wish I did.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

How could I have been so blind? Like it wasn't obvious that both he and I are the same sex. How could I be that naive?

I spent the next two years denying that I was gay and also helping James, Peter and my Sirius to become animagi. My friends found out I was a werewolf and to my utter amazement they didn't hate me for it. Well, Peter did at first, but got use to the idea. We then became known as the Marauders. It was Sirius' idea to transform into an animal, so they can be with me during the full moon. I had told him I got lonely and hated going to the shrieking shack. He said that he didn't want me to be lonely. He's so sweet!

In our third year I realized I was bisexual. I was attracted to most girls. Sirius was the only guy I wanted to have my way with. It was the end of the third year when Sirius was able to fully transform into a big black dog. I was no longer alone, even the wolf inside of me was happy. I'm not sure why, but I could feel her in there wanting to play. I belive she's lonely too.

The first full moon of our fourth year together was when Sirius would come with me to the Shrieking Shack for the first time.

I'm no longer alone!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(A/N) I'll have more out tomorrow or later today, I'm sick and need a break!

Please Review if u have the time to.


	3. Remus' love

Disclaimer: If you want to read a disclaimer go to the first chapter. All it says it that I don't own Harry Potter. . . damn I wish I did.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(Two weeks into their fourth year)

"Remus will you stop itching! Do you have a rash or something?" Peter was asking me.

"No rash, just itches," I stated shortly. "I think it's the wolf," I put my face back into my book. Old Magic, it has magic, adventure to a different time, and romance. What more do you need! (I suggest reading it)

We were sitting in our Gryffindor dormitory. Waiting for the right time to sneak down to the shack.

James and Peter haven't finished their animal forms yet. Peter just plain sucks at transfiguration and has only figured out how to get a tail and whiskers. Hence the nickname Wormtail. James on the other hand is convinced that he is not a stag, as his animal placement test had told him, but a brown wolf. The idiot can't even get him self as far as Peter, James can only turn his hair brown.

So it's just Sirius and me tonight. This will be the best night of my life.

"Ready to go Remus?" Sirius, who had just been jumping around the room in dog form, asked.

I smiled at him, "We still have a good hour till we have to go." Sirius morphed into his black dog form and jumped up on my bed. I put my book to the side as padfoot crawled up to me and set his head in my lap. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and proceeded to whine.

"Oh, No! I'm not falling for that again," I turned my head away. I was staring at my bedside table, forcing myself not to look at the cute head in my lap. I had to stand my ground otherwise he'll always be able to push me around. I don't mind going to the shack an hour early. I just want him to lose. This is a game we all play. The one who can resist the puppy face the longest is the strongest Marauder. No one has completely resisted yet. Sirius easily pushes me into doing his homework and Peter into handing over his candy. James is the strongest.

I knew what was coming next and braced myself for it. Just as I clutched my hand around my quilt, Sirius' head was nuzzled into my stomach and whined with every nudge. Usually I give in by this point, but not tonight. The wolf brought out the strength in me.

Padfoot brought his head up to the side of my turned away face. No one had goten his far into the game, so Prongs and Wormtail were waiting for what came next.

Sirius/Padfoot sniffed my cheek, then my neck, I don't think he even knows what comes next.

I was biting my lip, as Padz nudged the side of my nose with his wet one. And proceeded to lick my cheek. Biting my lip harder I suppressed a groan. I was loving but hating every moment of this, if only we were alone. Then this could be a lot more fun.

Padfoot continued the game along my jaw in short little licks. Then promptly put his moist nose was once again in my ear. I jumped in shock and pleasure and tried to back away. My back hit the head board, and his nose was once again in my ear. This time, however, he blew air out through his nose and into my ear.

I groaned, I hate myself for it but it happened. I had hoped he hadn't heard it. After all it was a very quite groan and I'm 99 percent sure James and Peter hadn't heard.

But the way Sirius looked at me when he took his nose away, damn it he had heard. My head turned of it's own accord and I looked him strait in the eyes. Crap I was blushing. The way he was looking at me, those brilliant eyes, he knew I was liking this. . . a lot more then I should be.

The worst part was the sound couldn't be taken as a different meaning. It didn't sound like a 'damn it why is this happening to me,' groan. But as a, 'Oh God, YES! I want more,' groan. And my love knew it.

The dog in front of me shifted back into a man. Sirius was still on all fours leaning over me, our eyes still locked.

Damn it, he's blushing. Now I'm 120 percent sure he knows that he turns me on. Chances are he doesn't know I'm madly in love with him though.

Slowly we looked away, our eyes finally breaking contact. I hear him gasp breathlessly and quietly. I turn my head sharply back to his. My eyes follow his eyes down to the bulge in my pants.

Sirius quickly backed off setting his butt at the end of my bed. While he did that I folded my hands and placed them on my lap. I blushed even more as the fabric of my pants rubed my tender member.

"I . . . I guess we can go later," Sirius said slowly. His eyes were fixed on the floor. "If you don't want me to come with, I'll understand," he blushed harder. No doubt he was seeing my erection in his head.

"Of course he wants you to go with, why wouldn't he?" Peter asked. Obviously James and Peter didn't know what had just happened. Something that will change their lives forever.

"Yay, Moony! YOU WIN!" James congratulated. "How'd you do it?"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(A/N) Hope everyone likes this chappie! Sorry for the words that are spelt wrong.

Please read and then review, I don't know if I want to write more!


	4. Sirius' love

Disclaimer: If you really want to read a disclaimer you can read it in the first chapter. All it said is that I sadly don't own Harry Potter . . . but damn I wish I did.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

I didn't mean for this to happen.

I didn't mean to lick him. He just smelt so good.

The next step in the game was for me to beg. My paws up in the air and there was to be more whining. But after I pressed my nose against his stomach something came over me. He has a nice smell and I wanted to smell more of him. His scent got stronger as I went up is body. I took a good whiff of his cheek, then down to his neck. I breathed the scent in deeply. Like a drug it made my head spin. I nudged his nose, to tease him I guess or maybe to make him relax. I'm not sure, but I did it.

I need to taste the scent was my next thought. Before I knew it I had licked his cheek, luckily I didn't go straight for his neck. I worked my way down giving his jaw quick licks.

I needed to stop myself from going to far. For some reason, at the time, I thought sticking my nose in his ear would stop me. And in the end I guess it did.

Maybe he feels the same way about me. Maybe he's deeply in love with me. Maybe we'll confess our deep desire for each other, get married, have 2.4 children, and live happily ever after.

I came back to my current situation, "Yay, Moony! You WIN!" James congratulated. "How'd you do it?"

I blushed at the image that had popped into my head . . . again. Who would have that I, Sirius Black, would be brought down by my loves erection?

"Moony is just very persuasive," I answered.

After that everything went back to the way it was before the game was played. Okay it didn't exactly go back to normal, not for me and Remus at least. He was staring at one spot in his book, eyes unfocused, and breathing deeply. I, on the other hand, was marveling at how cute he was when he breathed like that and with the light blush on his cheeks.

I was laying at the end of his bed in dog form, watching him, when my Remmy put his book down and stood up. His breathing was normal and his cheeks were no longer flushed, all and all he was back to normal.

"Ready to go?" The werewolf asked, as he smoothed his pants with his hands.

I jumped off his bed and mid-jump I transformed into myself, landing on my feet. I'm pretty sure I heard James mutter "show off" before I said, "Yeah, I'm good to go."

It was still before curfew, so we were free to walk where ever. We walked in silence. Moony was watching his feet, he didn't even look up when Evens said hello as we walked by. I smiled and he muttered a quick hey.

This whole "awkward silence" thing isn't working out for me, we need to talk about what happened. He's too shy to start the conversation, so I guess it's up to me. Luckily I'll have him alone, to myself, when we get to the Shack. We'll talk then.

Wow we're at the Willow all ready, when did we even leave the castle? Oh, well! Remus pushed the knot on the trees root, and the willow stopped it's wild thrashing.

How am I going to start THE conversation? . . . So, Remus, about your erection earlier. . . No that sucks. Were you horny for me or was that just a REALLY good book you were reading . . . There's only one thing wrong with that opening sentence . . . . I had had my head in his lap after he had set the book down and there was no warm bulge then. So I'm the one that made him hot.

We're in the Shack now and walking up some stairs. My werewolf turns right and heads into the room. I follow him into a bedroom that looks like a twister hit it. The window is boarded up and there are missing floor boards, maybe there's a connection? Doubtful, but I don't want to think about the task at hand.

I take a deep breath and sit next to Remus on the king size bed. The bedspread at one time must have been silk, but now years of wear and tier have left it frayed and a faded green.

How was I going to start this conversation again? Oh, yeah, I hadn't come up with anything yet. Damn it!

"Um, about earlier Remus . . ." I felt him tense next to me, "I didn't mean to get you so . . . um . . . worked up." I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, "but you did look beautiful with your cheeks so flushed." THERE I SAID IT!

"What do you mean by that?" I heard him ask, in a slightly nervous but hopeful tone. I opened my eyes and looked over to him. Damn, he's beautiful, sitting there on the green silk, looking confused, blushing, and excited at the same time. I need him!

"I mean something around the lines of this . . ." I said softly. I cupped my hand around his soft cheek. Watching his golden/amber eyes as I moved closer, licking my lips in anticipation. I moved my eyes down to his lips and watched them part, wanting what was coming.

Then it happened, our eyes closed and our lips met. I felt fire works explode everywhere I was touching him and also in my groin. As quickly as I had started it, I ended the soft encounter. Slowly I pulled away, licking my lips and tasting Remus there.

I looked him in the eyes waiting for a reaction. And, damn, did I get one.

Remus, my Remmy, master of all things gentle and kind, (Except for during a full moon.) pushed me back onto the bed. Lying on top of me and pinning my arms above my head. Then he proceeded to kiss me full on the lips. I eagerly kissed back wanting more. The kiss broke into another and I took the opportunity to lick at his lower lip. Remus parted his lips, so I slipped my tongue past his lips and then licked at the roof of his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as I hit a sensitive spot.

Our tongues danced as he moved his hands form my arms, down my chest and up again.

Moony sat up, placing his knees on either side of my hips, after he broke the kiss. "I need you to tell me what this is. I'm I one of your one night stands or will you break this off in a week or two?" He asked with worry on his face. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at his face. From the look on his face I could tell he actually believed I would treat him like that. Like I would use him and then throw him a side when I was finished, I thought.

"I would never treat you like trash Remmy, you're my best friend and I'm in LOVE with you!" I snapped at him, not believing my ears.

"You said you loved all those girls: Sarah, Mayi, Rhea, Catty, Natasha, Selena . . . . . but you got rid of them with in a week. Then you got rid of Angi, Patria, Kaley, Shelina and Maria once you left the closet." He snapped back at me.

"I went out with all of them to keep my mind off what I couldn't have. YOU!" I blushed and looked away. I couldn't believe I was actually telling him this, but I NEED him to trust me. "Also I couldn't believe that I was gay so I snogged one girl but I wasn't attracted to her. I thought that if I could just find one girl I liked and was attracted to . . . I wouldn't be gay." I sighed. It was like a weight that had been crushing me was finally lifted from my chest.

"Did you ever find some one?" The boy straddling my lap asked. Worry slipped into his voice.

"Only you!" I smiled at him. "I want I full relationship with you. Unless you don't want to?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said pushing me back to the bed in a lip bruising kiss. I was quickly back in his mouth. Damn does he taste good, like the chocolate he always eats. Only creamier, with a hint of cinnimon.

I have my hands wandering his back as he's kissing my jaw. I moan out his name when his lips open mouthed kisses down my neck.

My love starts nudging his nose into my neck, and sniffing. He then thrusts his hips down on mine and grinds our hot erections together. I throw back my head in pleasure, groaning as Remus continued to rub his clothed manhood against mine.

Remus kissed my neck once then bit my skin. . . HARD. I could barley feel the pain through all the pleasure he was causing me.

"Remus . . . Ouch!" Was what I moaned out. I tried to get him off my neck, but all he did was growl and push harder against my hips. I eagerly pushed back.

That's when it hit me, what time of month it was and why we were there in the first place. My dear Remus was fastened tightly to my neck. I was afraid he might be drawing blood, would I be a werewolf then?

I couldn't shake him off me, so I did the only thing I could think of. I transformed into Padfoot. This way I might not become a werewolf.

Moony bit harder, the pain I feared, never came. But instead an immence pleasure corsed through my veins. And I knew, I don't know how I knew, he would love me forever; only me, no one else. In that moment I promised myself to him and no other.

He suddenly let go and rolled away from me, screaming in agony. It sounded as if someone had put the torture curse on him. I would know what that sounds like because of the way my family is.

I scrambled off the bed, and backed away slowly. I whimpered in the far corner of the room, pain ripped through my heart at the sound that came from my love throat.

I hid in my dark haven waiting for Remus' transformation, more like hell, to be over. I couldn't even watch. I had my ears flattened to my head, but I still heard the sound of breaking bones and the howls that the screams of agony had turned into.

There was on final howl and then silence. I whimpered, afraid at what I might find and also at the pain of my neglected erection.

I took a hesitant step forward wanting to know if my lovely was alright now, and out of curiosity as well.

In a blur, a large body of fur, a little bigger then myself, jumped off the bed and landed right in front of me. The wolf was growling at me, a fierce look in those amber eyes, and lips curled away from the teeth.

'This is my territory, your not allowed here,' The wolf growled at me.

I stood my ground, standing as tall as I could to show strength. 'Your other half, the human half, invited me here,' I barked smoothly.

The bristled fur on the wolves back settled. Moony's gnarled face smoothed into a look of understanding. 'You're the one,' amber eyes cooed more than barked.

I gave the wolf a confused look hoping more would be explained.

Instead wolfy stepped back into the brighter beams of the moon light. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The sight literally took my breath away. Moony's amber eyes glowed brightly in the creamy light, along with brown fur that shimmered silver when swaying. And a long tail that twitched while it waged.

I walked forward, knowing what needs to be done. I needed to say the proper hello! So I walked to her hind end. The wolf had already lifted it's tail for me, and I got a good look at the pink anus, and got turned on.

I took a good long sniff. Something about the scent was off, according to my dog side. The scent was saying that the animal in front of my was a female.

Remus, the human side, is undoubtedly male; I've felt that one for myself. So I lowered my head to make sure this side of Moony was in fact a girl.

Yep, she's a female alright. Damn, she has a nice underside, were my thoughts as I raised my head and waited for her to check me out. I wondered if Remus knew he was part girl as Moony headed for my ass. A nip at my tail brought me back to my current situation. I lifted my tail and could feel her suck in air as she sniffed my scent.

Apparently, she likes how I smell because I jumped when she put her moist nose on my warm anus. A whine escaped my throat at the sudden contact and the rush of pleasure to my pulsing cock, causing me to shiver in delight.

She took her nose away and walked over to stand in front of me. I got caught up in her eyes, gazing into a world of endless love. Both emotional and physical love. I was getting very horny just staring into her eyes. It was like I was in a trance.

Slowly she lowered herself to the floor and rolled onto her belly. I was enchanted by her eyes and how her fur was splashed around her, creating a glowing halo around her.

Driven by my desire to romp around with the goddess that was offering herself to me, I stepped over her and licked her muzzle. Thus the start to a long night of howling pleasure.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

(A/N) Please tell me if this story should be moved to a higher rating. If yes should I add a full sex scene Ideas Please!


End file.
